The Chronomon Chronicals
by krimsonkiller
Summary: The digiestand are called back to the digital world to face a new evil, but they can't do it alone. So the digiworld sends them an ally but can he help them win there biggest fight ever.
1. The Chronomon Chronicals

The Chronos Chronicles  
By krimson killer   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon characters, places, names, or the company that created them. I'm just writing a fanfic to have a little fun and see if you like it or not, I do however take credit for at least 1 new digimon that you will read about if not three.  
So without further ado here is   
  
  
The Return To The Digital world  
  
(A/N. This takes place about a year after the defeat of the Dark Masters. means thinking so you know.)  
  
Izzy walks down the hall to his room after supper to do his schoolwork, he enters his room, but instead of going to his computer to work, he goes to his bed and lies down on it. He starts thinking about his last adventure in the digital world where he and the other digidestaned had been turned digital after being "killed" by appoclamon (Is there a chance that I spelt that right) He couldn't quite remember it, how it felt, what he was doing, among others. Give up Izzy He thought to himself You've been trying for over a year now to remember it, you'd of gotten it by now.  
  
Izzy gets up and walks to his laptop which was on already "Weird I don't remember leaving it on." Izzy said to no one in particular, shrugging it off, he access a file called "Del-Time" which holds what he can remember of his time deleted. He stares at the words on screen, hoping it will help. After a minute he relises it's hopeless, turns off hiss laptop and throws it on the bed. He sits down at his desk and opens up his English homework I'm tired, I'll get this over with and go to bed But no later then he said those words did his digivice start to go off and his desktop computer started to glow.  
  
Prodigious, we must be needed in the digital world thinks Izzy as he grabs his laptop (barely) and gets sucked into the digital world.  
  
  
"Come on, take that, and that, Matt" Said tai, to his computer screen as he was playing a game of STARBUSTERS 5 against Matt, well in their bedroom T.K. and Kari were playing together. He was going to lose, and he knew it, but he wouldn't let Matt know that. A message appeared on the top left corner of his screen. It read:   
  
'MatttheMan01':That all you got tai?  
'MatttheMan01':I'm going to beat you for sure!  
  
"No you won't" Tai said to the screen momentarily forgetting that Matt could not hear him. As he typed a response to Matt his ship hit a accelerator pad fallowed quickly after by a solid metal wall. "WHAT!!!" said Tai as he looked up to see the words "you lose" flash on screen. "NNNNOOO!!!" said Tai banding his head against the desk. This noise of Tai's scream and the sound of banging brought Kari and T.K. in the room. "What happened?" asked Kari as she came in the room. "None of your business!" Tai spun around and told her, "oh" said Kari feeling slightly disappointed. "Tai something's funny with your computer." Said T.K. to Tai pointing behind him. "Huh?" Tai said and turned around, sure enough, the screen was glowing a eerie green (Yes the same color as Izzy's) "What is it Tai?" Kari asked more curious then scared. "I don't know Kari" Tai said honestly "But were probably not going to like it." Matt was seeing the same screen at his computer, the last thing any of them did was check if they had their digivices before they were sucked into the screen.  
  
"Why do these things always happen to me?" said Joe as he went into his second hour of searching for a document that he wrote last week but couldn't find it. "Are you sure you saved it or something Joe?" asked Mimi, Joe was the smartest person she knew that she could stand if when she needed help in school she turned to Joe for help. "Mimi, I would have saved something that important no matter wha...t." said Joe as he realized what happened. to it. "I was going to save it when dad asked for a fuse for the fuse box, when he put it in he must of restarted the computer by accident, oh man, a weeks worth of typing and research down the drain." Said Joe , more depressed then ever. "Uh Joe, I don't want to stop you from breaking down in front of me but could you turn off your screensaver, it's to bright." Said Mimi bringing her hand up to cover her eyes. "What do you mean Mimi? I don't have my screensaver on." Responded a puzzled Joe, he lifted his head up and sees what Mimi was talking about. There was a eerie green light on his screen. He pulled his digivice from his desk and fallowed behind Mimi getting sucked into the screen.  
  
"Ok, Mama good night, I'll see you tomorrow." Yelled Sora to her mother as she closed the door to her room. Turning on the light see saw a picture that that brought warmth to her heart. It was a picture of biyomon see had drawn form memory, but it was still a good picture, she put the bags of stuff she and her Mother had bought at the mall next to her closet, turned around and looked at Biyomon's picture again, I sure hope she is allright? She thought to herself and sighed. She left her room and washed up for bed, but when she got to her room (I'll, give you three guesses what I'm going to type next.) Her computer screen was glowing the same shade of eerie green like all the others. That's funny, I didn't leave it on before I left thought Sora, as she slowly walks towards her computer, when she gets about 3 feet away form her screen it suck's her up too.  
  
All the digidestened land in a clearing together. "Will who or whatever's on me please get off my back" said Joe in pain. "Sorry" Said Matt as he gets off of Joe, "Matt?". "Gabumon?" said Matt turning his head around. "Tai?". "Augmon". "Sora?". "Biyomon?". "T.K.?". "Patamon?". "Kari?" "Gatomon?". "Izzy?" . "Tentomon?". "Mimi?". "Palmon?". "Joe?" "Gomammon?". All together "IT'S YOU!!!!!!" as they run over to hug each other. "But what are you guys doing here?" asks a very happy Tai. "We could ask you the same question." Replies an equally happy Gatomon.  
  
"I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden my computer screen started t-" started Izzy. "To glow a weird Green color," said Tai. "And then we were sucked in." said Joe finishing off the sentence. "Whoa all of you too?" said Matt, fallowed by nods.  
"Don't ask us, we were minding our own business and then 'boom' we were here with you." Said Gabumon. "Hey Patamon, who's that behind you?" says T.K. and points. Everyone fallowed T.K.'s finger and they saw a human. The human was a male, probably about Tai's or Joe's age, around 5,8-5,9, had wild out - of - control brown hair, that was short but covered his whole head, except for the front which covered his forehead and cast a shadow over his green eyes, was in a light dusty brown shirt, and had on black track pants.  
  
"Uh, Tentomon , who's that, actually what's that?" "I don't know Izzy but it's definitely not a digimon" "Should we go talk to him." Asked Sora to the group. "HEY BUDDY, I'm Tai what's your name?" "Tai what are you doing that could be the enemy we have to fight." "No way, he's a human and besides we have our digimon with us, now let's be polite and say hello." Said Joe from out of nowhere and walks to him. "Boys!" said Sora discouraged.   
  
"Hello, digidestand." "Uh , hi." Said Matt aloud "How does he know were digidestended?" Matt whispered to the group. "I don't know but if he knows that I don't trust him, Augmon, digivolve." "Augmon digivolve to..........Greymon." "Nova Blast" shouted Greymon and lunched one towards the human.  
  
  
Sorry I end this chapter here, I would like to apologize for any names I misspelt. The human is the first of the 3 new characters I'll be introducing as the story goes. Please review my first fanfic I'll take questions, comments, advise, criticism, requests (via e-mail) or flames but I will write another chapter if I get 1 person asking me to do so.  
  
e-mail me at krimson_killer@hotmail.com  
  
Write to ya soon I hope. Bye. Krimson killer.  



	2. project:Humamon

The chronomon chronicles:  
Project:Humamon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything to do with them, however I take credit for two that you are about to read.  
  
Authors note: enjoy!  
  
Kari: About a year after we defeated the dark master's things were going good but we missed are digimon, that was taken care of when we got sucked back into the digiworld, where we met are old friends. The reunion was great until T.K. noticed a human watching us. He didn't look like a digimon and had no digimon with him so we all got worried, tai got agumon to digivolve to greymon and attack him. I hope everything turns out okay.  
  
  
"Augmon digivolve to........Greymon"  
  
"Nova Blast" shouted Greymon as he shot a huge fireball at the unidentified human  
  
"Tai, what are you doing?" said Matt obviously mad at Tai for his lack of thought  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing" shouted a equally angry Tai "Baking a cake?"  
  
"Forget it you two we have bigger problems right now!" yelled an annoyed Sora pointing to where the unknown human was. Yes "was" is correct for where the human was moments ago he is no longer there. "See, told ya." Said Tai smugly "Uh... Tai." Said Greymon "It's not over yet." Pointing up. They fallowed his gaze and almost fell over, for up in the sky they saw the human coming down form what was at least a ten foot jump.  
  
They just stood there in disbelief as he landed. "Digidestened I do not wish to hurt you." Said the human trying to reason with them. "Izzy who is this guy?" asked joe trying not to panic. "I don't know. My digimon analyzer doesn't recognize it." "Gatomon is that a friend of yours?" asked kari curiously "No kari I've never seen a mon like this in my life." Said Gatomon like she wasn't paying attention to kari, the little cat type digimon thought to herself That has to be a digimon but which mon is it? "Thanks for asking but I don't know either." Said tentomon sarcastically doing a fly by.  
  
"I think our only option is to fight him, seeing as he doesn't look tough." Said Izzy questioning his own judgement. "everyone digivolve and fight" said surprisingly enough Mimi. Everyone turns and looks at her in disbelief "What? I can't get ready for a battle?" "um sure you can Mimi." Said Matt a little shocked. "Anyway, lets get him." Shouted Matt.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to...........Garurumon"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to...........Birdramon  
  
"Gomammon digivolve to........ikkikumon"  
  
"palmon digivolve to..........togemon  
  
"tentomon digivolve to.......kabutariemon"  
  
"patamon digivolve to..........angemon"  
  
Gatomon thinking herself strong enough, chose not to digivolve  
  
"Nova Blast" "Meteor wing" "Electro Shocker" "Harpoon torpedo" "Howling blaster" "Needle spray" "Hand of Fate" "Lightning claw" as all attacks came his way he seemed not afraid he simply pulled out a sword made entirely of energy and said "I wish not to hurt you but maybe this will make you listen. Digital Reflector!" The energy in the sword spread itself out and created a wall in front of him. When the attacks hit the wall they went back the way they came. The blow of there own attacks caused them to dedigivolve to there rookie stages a bit tired(Except for Gatomon she stayed the way she was.) "Listen closely, my name is humamon, I am a rookie digimon. My big attack is the energy blast. My master dragoonmon wishes to speak with you. I am but the messanger." Said the now identified human.  
  
"Can we trust him? I mean look what he did to our digimon." Asked joe. "He seems in no moodto fight, he just wanted us to hear his message. I say go with him." Said Izzy. "The worst that could happen is we find out why were here" piped in Mimi. "I don't think he wants to hurt us I just think he wants us to see his friend." Added in T.K. "and besides we attacked him first." said Sora. "Ok, Ok you guys win. Yo humamon lead the way." Said Tai with a smile on his face. "Thank you digidestanded." Said humamon "this way."  
  
After halfway there, a digimon jumped out to attack them. "AHHH" shouted the group when it first jumped out. "On it" shouted Humamon. He simply pulled out a katana and took a swipe and said "flaming slash" they watched in amazement as the form of the slash humamon had made became a flame and sped towards the digimon, deleting him on contact. "Oh well." He said putting his katana back "Shall we continue?" The rest of the group kept walking with him as they saw what he did and it ran through their minds. I'm glad he's on our side, I hope Thought Sora.  
  
About an half hour later they arrive. "Now you might see somethings that will catch your eye just keep walking. OK?" It was to late though they were all ready inside.  
  
What the digidestand saw astounded them. It was a huge Valley filled with lush green grass waterfalls that seemed to go on forever lakes of pure clean clear water, Tons of trees with all different kinds of food on them, houses, huts, and ,caverns where digimon slept, and there were digimon, Thousands apon thousands of them, some had just hatched out of digi eggs and there a quite a few rookies, and a champion or two doing work along the edges. But for the most there were in training digimon of all kinds. Koromon, yokomon, Tanimon, and tons more they didn't recognize. "T..T...This place is beautiful" stuttered Sora. The rest just nodded in agreement as they took it in.  
  
In a few minutes a shadow loomed over them "Ah! So you brought them. Congratulations Humamon." Said an figure (we can't see who yet) in a caring uncle type voice. The digidestaned looked up and gasped.  
  
  
Someone is going to kill me for ending it there but I think you can guess who this is. Sorry for any errors or if I insult you. Some characters don't have a lot to say but if I get that far I'll fix that later. Read and tell me what you think or e-mail me with the same.  
  
My e-mail is krimson_killer@hotmail.com  
  
Write to ya later. Bye.  



	3. The destiny of the digiestand

The Chronomon Chronicals.  
The Destiny of the digidestanded.  
  
By: krimsonkiller.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary. Everyone knows these by now. (Just in case. I don't own digimon blah blah blah.)  
  
A/N: Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Izzy: Back in the digital world, we meet a strange human that Tai didn't trust so Augmon digivolved to Greymon, and tried to attack him, but in an unbelievable show he dodged the attack by jumping ten feet in the air. That got the rest of us to digivolve our digimon and attack, but that was short lived as he turned our attacks back on us. We learned that he was actually a digimon named humamon, a rookie who had been sent to take us to his master, Dragoonmon. Along the way we got attacked but our new friend took care of that without a problem. When we got to his home it was full of life and color. We just stared at it until a figure approached us, were we tricked, I hope not cause this is bad for our day back.  
  
  
The 8 kids and there digimon just stand there looking. I never thought the digiworld could be this beautiful. staring at some flowers swaying in the breeze. I wonder if we can go swimming in those oversized pools they have? thought TK and Kari looking at a huge body of water under a waterfall. This looks to nice to be a trap. Thought Tai just standing there. Wow. Look at all those trees, something tells me this place doesn't go hungry. Thought Matt a little hungry himself. Look how the waterfalls create a huge rainbow. Thought Sora looking up in the sky to watch a rainbow that looked like it never ended. I wonder how he supports all this life? thought Izzy looking at the large number of digimon. I'm probably allergic to everything here. thought joe depressingly.  
  
Even the digimon were looking in awe, and they didn't notice the figure until it spoke to them. "Ah, humamon you managed to get them over here. Good work!" All the kids, shocked from the sudden voice jerked there heads to the source of the noise and almost screamed. In front of them was a digimon at least 12 feet tall, and Izzy noticed that he was curled up, and guessed that he would be at least 30 feet if stretched out. He was colored a glowing blue that seemed to pulse, Thee was a shine coming of his body that told you he was a hard boded digimon, and had a set of grey eyes that shone of wisdom, and age.(Think of a really long chubby seadramon but all blue.) "Thank you." Said humamon. He turned to the digidestand and said. "This is my master, Dragoonmon." "Humamon please leave. I must speak with the digidestand alone." Said Dragoonmon but is was really more of a ask then a command. "Yes Dragoonmon." Said humamon "I shall be ready if you need me." And he ran off to help a Fridgeemon build a hut.  
  
"You know you're here for a reason, and I will tell you what that reason is but first I can see your digimon did not come along easily, so sit down and have something to eat." Said Dragoonmon with a smile. Various champion digimon brought food in and then left as the kids stopped themselves from diving in just long enough to be curious and hear Dragoonmon say "Don't worry I've got plenty more then where this came from." And took a bite of food laid down in front of him. With that the kids and digimon dug in. (If you've seen even one of them eat I don't need to discribe this.) About half an hour later, when the table was cleared of everything but plates and bones, and everyone looked like they swallowed a part of the moon, Dragoonmon spoke up. "Well now that everyones full, I should tell you why you're here. There is something not right in the digital world there is some being that is disturbing the balance in this place. Now I don't know who or what it is but it will be dangerous I can only give you one lead. Recently something has been going on at the castle over on the east side. See what is there and maybe you can get some help as to what is going on here."   
  
"So how do we get to this castle in the east anyway and do you know what is along the way?" Said Izzy who had typed down everything Dragoonmon had said. "That is where my friend humamon comes into play, he knows the land, and the digimon around here extremely well, and was the one who realized the problem at the castle. I shall lend him into your sevices until you are done at the castle then he shall come back here and go on with his life unless you shall like his services further, at that time we shall talk more." "We saw how he fought and we'd love to have him, but if he's needed here then we won't trouble you." Said Sora just making sure that he did not go out of the way for them. "What do you mean you saw him fight, Humamon get in here!" this was a command and they knew it. He ran in to them on cue. "What Dragoonmon?" "Did you attack the digidestand?" it said angrily. "No sir. Along the way we got attacked by a wolfmon." (The unknown digimon last chapter.) "Oh, anyway, you have a job to do, guild the digidestand to the castle, and don't be afraid to use whatever force necessary to get them there. Understand?" "Yes Dragoonmon, completely." Said humamon as if he was taking the oath to become president of the world or something.  
  
"Digidestand, please fallow me, and shall take you to your sleeping quarters for the night." Said humamon taking them towards a bunch of well built huts. "Every hut has a name of a digimon on it. Find your digimon's name and that's your hut. If you need anything just ask a rookie or champion for it and they shall try to accommodate you. Get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day. Goodnight." And humamon left. "I hope these have beds and not hard ground, I just had a bath." Said TK. "Only one way to find out." Said Tai walking into the hut with "Augmon" written on it. The others fallowed him into there own huts and were surprised. There was a bed, a lamp, food, a shower, a sink, a bathroom and anything else they'd need. Left to themselves, they sooner or later fell asleep.  
  
Humamon was walking around thinking of tomorrows trip. "I have to take the digidestand to the castle. There is no way they'd fallow me, there the seasoned adventures, not me."  
  
Later that night he had passed Dragoonmons hut and was called in by his master, so he went in. "Yes Dragoonmon?" Asked humamon. "Sit down, please." Humamon did. "I know your thinking why did I choose to send you to the castle with them then just tell them the directions and let them go themselves. I found this when I found you long ago." Said Dragoonmon pulling out a box and opening it. "These were found with you when you were young, and I have been saving them for this day, as I knew this day would come. Do you know what these are?" humamon looked in the box, saw a digivice, and tag/crest, but did not know what they were and shook his head no. "Take these with you and when you are far away from here show the digidestand they shall tell you." Humamon put oin the tag/crest and slid the device in his pocket. "now go to sleep, you have a trip to take tomorrow." Said Dragoonmon. Humamon got up, went to his resting spot, (A branch in a tree) and fell asleep wondering what these things that were given to him were.  
  
  
  
Ends here. I don't think anyone is reading these so I really don't care what most people think about this fic. Sorry for spelling. You know this by now.  
  
Write to ya later. Krimsonkiller.  



	4. The Start of the Journey

The Chronomon Chronicles.  
The start of the journey.  
  
By:krimsonkiller.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Joe: When we made it to humamon's place we were all amased, the size, the food, the flowers, and I'm probably allergic to half the stuff there. We met with humamon's master Dragoonmon, and needless to say we were slightly shocked, this guy makes skyscrapers look small. Anyway we learned why we had been sent here and that our first goal should be the castle to the east. After settling in and falling asleep, unknown to us, humamon was getting a digivice and tag/crest from Dragoonmon. We haven't even started on our journey and my head is already spinning. Why me?  
  
  
Joe was the first of the digidestand to rise, but stayed quiet because Gomammon was still asleep. After washing his face and grabbing some food, he left the hut and walked over to one of the pools of water. He sat down and just stared at the water for a minute. What are we here for? Who is this enemy were going to face? And more importantly, what can we do to "Hey Joe." These words broke down Joe's train of thought and startled, he turned around to see humamon. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Asked humamon with a puzzled tone in his voice. "I should ask the same to you." Said Joe panting from the quick scare. "It's my watch on guard duty, and when I saw you at the lake I thought something might have been up, so I came to check." Answered humamon. "I get up early to be alone for a while everyday. Uh, well you're here can I ask you something?" asked Joe. "Ya knock yourself out." Came a quick reply. "What is this place anyway like a hospital for digimon, or like a employment center for digimon or something." Asked Joe going into an Izzy type mode. "This place is called by some mon "The Digimon Paradise" It is a place where digimon that have been injured, lost or left alone can come to get healed, a night rest or something to eat. Some higher evolved digimon must help around in order to pay for the services provided, and still some digimon choose to work here daily." Said humamon like he had said it a million times before.  
  
An hour or so later the rest of the digidestand woke up and gathered around a table of food waiting outside for them with Dragoonmon already waiting for them. "Ah, join me for breakfast, digidestand." Said Dragoonmon with a smile on his face. The kids and there digimon stampeded over there and ate whatever they saw. "Hum, I thought humamon would join us for breakfast today. I wonder where he is?" asked Dragoonmon to the wind, somewhat disappointed. "He...said...something...about....supplies." said Joe between mouthfuls. Some time later Izzy spoke up. "So what is it he'll be doing again?" "He will guild you to the castle to the east of here. Don't worry he knows the land well, if you happen to get into battle he is of no concern to you, he can take care of himself very well, and probable help you in your fights as well." Answered Dragoonmon assuringly. "Dragoonmon, what did I miss?" asked humamon appearing from nowhere. "Nothing, are you ready to go?" Dragoonmon asked very hastily. "Yes sir I'm ready to leave." Said humamon but this time he had a backpack of the large variety on him. "What's with the bag?" Asked Matt. "It's a five day trip by myself, so we'll be out there for a while." Said humamon emotionless. "Well the sooner we start the sooner we get there. Said Tai walking towards the forest. "Maybe you know more about this forest then I thought" said humamon fallowing Tai and quickly passing him. As the others ran to catch up Sora yelled "Thanks for the food, it was great." Then was out of site along with the others.  
  
A Fridgeemon came up to Dragoonmon a few minutes later and asked if he thought they could do it. "If they believe in themselves and each other they can do anything. It's humamon I'm worried about. What if he can't digivolve. Then it would be for nothing to send him with them." Said Dragoonmon looking at the way they left and sighed.  
  
  
I know it's a little shorter then my others but it will get longer and better later. Review.  
  
Write to ya later. Krimsonkiller.  



	5. The wolfmon comith

The Chronomon Chronicles.  
  
The wolfmon comeith.  
  
By :krimsonkiller  
  
Disclaimer: People should know this by now but if you don't "I don't own digimon"but I do take credit for Humamon and Dragoonmon.  
  
A/N: Enjoy, review and vote.  
  
  
  
Sora: Joe woke up first, and found out from humamon that the place we were at is called the digimon paradise. Humamon left to get supplies for the trip he said it would take about five days to get there, that's going to be quite a walk. When we all woke up Dragoonmon had breakfest waiting for us, much to his disappointment though humamon didn't show up to eat with us. After we had eaten, humamon showed up and we had to leave, so after a goodbye to dragoonmon we were in the forest well dragoonmon worried if humamon would be able to digivolve. Why do I have a feeling that humamon is going to be more then just a guild.  
  
As the group made there way through the forest there was a bit of conversation between the humans and the digimon, well Gatomon kept wondering where she'd seen this digimon before. Izzy was more interested in knowing about humamon. "Hey humamon, can you tell me about you. My digimon analyzer has only the data you told us on it, why?, And on that note why do you look human?" Humamon just turned his eyes back at Izzy with a look of confusion and responded, being a nice digimon and all. "What is there to know. I'm a humanoid style of digimon, rookie level, and a data type, what else is there to know?" "A ton more, that's what. Like what are your attacks, you obviously have more then one, I've seen that, and like I said before why do you look human?" "I don't know why you'd like to know that but if you insist, oh but before I forget watch out for the gap in the path up ahead everyone." He said the last part loudly. "sorry about that Izzy, my main attack is in the energy blast, other attacks I have are the flaming slash, the Super slasher, which I perform with my katana, the reflector, which you have seen, the energy blaster, preformed with my laser sword, a rocket claw and a remote claw with my knuckle claw's." "What! "said Izzy with total amazement. "what do you mean "knuckle claw's?" humamon simply held up one hand, made a fist in front of Izzy face and Izzy almost fell back when he saw three claws come out of humamon's hand. "Any other questions?" said humamon as he retracted his claw's. Izzy just shock his head and kept walking.  
  
After about two hours they came to a small clearing. It was a peaceful clearing, there was a clean stream, some dead wood on the ground scattered here and there, and surrounded by trees in every directions. "Take a break if you want to because it is going to be uphill from here for a while." Said humamon and chuckled inside himself as the digimon and their humans fell down where they stood. Gomamon went to play in the water while various members of the group talked with one another until they got to the point which was on everyone's mind. "What do you think we are going to find at the castle?" asked Sora trying to not let Kari and TK hear her worried tone. "Who knows? I just want to get there, beat whatever digimon we find, and go home." Said Tai. "I really want to know why Dragoonmon chose to sent Humamon? I saw him working at the paradise and if you ask me he's too valuable to lose, even for a while." Said joe as he quickly remembered how he saw Humamon do everything from food gathering to hut building to who knows what else. "He told us why Joe. Humamon knows the area well and can get us there quickly." (And hopefully safe) said and thought Mimi glancing over at humamon who seemed to see something in the trees and was fallowing it. A little small talk occurred between the kids to lighten the mood, while Gatomon, tired from playing went over to see humamon. "What wrong?" asked humamon never straying his eyes line of site. "Huh? Oh nothing, I was just tired." Said Gatomon trying to get closer to Humamon but somewhat scared of frightening him and getting attacked. "What are you looking at?" asked Gatomon fallowing his look out into the forest, "hopefully not what I think it is." Replied humamon but Gatomon knew he was seeing something for she too could see a blur but it was almost invisible. "Shoot. Get ready to fight everyone, we have company!" said humamon drawing his katana. "Huh? What? Why?" asked Tai but got his digivice ready. "We have a group of digimon coming in from all sides." Said humamon, as if on cue about 12 blue wolfs with two horns coming out of their foreheads came out of the forest around them. "Izzy? What are these things?" asked Matt hurriedly. "I'm checking. Here got it. Their Wolfmon. Data type digimon of the champion level, they are not to strong so they travel in numbers to make up for it, if there speed already didn't. Watch out for there wolfs fang bite and horn beams attacks." "Now that show and tell time is over, it's time to digivolve agumon." Said Tai.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to......Greymon"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to ......Birdramon"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to.....Kabutariemon"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to......Garurumon"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to.......Togemon"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to.......Angemon"  
  
Gomammon digivolve to......Ikkikumon"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to......Angewomon"  
  
"Whow! What was that?" asked humamon looking around to see where that light came from. "Our digimon digivolved to there champion level, so stay behind us and you'll be fine." Said TK with a smile. "Except for Gatomon, she digivolved to her ultimate level." Said kari adding on to TK sentence. "There is something you forgot." Said Agewomon "He beat you in your champion level, and besides Dragoonmon said he can take care of himself so lets see if he was right." "Oh he can." Said Ikkikumon, while everyone turned around to see two wolfmon deleteing a few inches away from him. "Everyone's mouth was collecting flies when he said, "Super slasher cuts the air in front of it turning that air as deadly as the edge of the blade, it can't be seen and can cause major damage but it's a two way deal." While they were listening a wolfmon jumped on Ikkikumon and used it's wolfs fang bite causing him to de-digivolve. (A/N Gommamon fans don't worry, he kicks butt later.) "enough talking time to attack!" yelled Tai. "Nova Blast" yells Greymon taking out 2 wolfmon. "Hand of fate" "Celestial Arrow" and two more are gone thanks to the two angels. "Electro shocker" and Kabutariemon takes out one. "Needle Spray" says Togemon and takes out another. "Howling Blaster"(Right?) and Garurmon takes two down. "The last two fall to a well placed Meteor wing by Birdramon.  
  
"I don't get it we are no where near wolfmon territory. They must have been friends of the one I got earlier." Said Humamon wiping his brow while the rest de-degivolved. "Take ten and then we'll get to the base of the mountain where we can spend the night." Said humamon gathering some dead wood for later. Ten minutes later they started walking and some were now confused to whether or not humamon was friend or foe. Four hours later the sun was setting when they reached a cave at the base of a huge mountain. "WHAT!!! We don't have to climb that thing do we? Asked Mimi, turning a few shades pale. "Mimi, you already know the answer to that question so why did you ask?" said Tai tiredly, but he secretly wished that their was another way to get there, for in front of them was a HUGE mountain that was about a thousand feet going straight up. "Don't worry about climbing that mountain just yet," said Izzy "If Tentomon, Biyomon, Patamon, and Gatomon digivolve we can just fly over the mountain which will cut about three, four days off our trip at least. Right humamon?" "Whow. Hold on. You can do that again?" said humamon in total shock. "Yes, we can do it as long as we have energy." Said Gabumon politely. Humamon walked over to a cave and said "You can sleep in this cave if you want. It's big and dry, but don't get hopeful, you'll still be together." "Aren't you still sleeping with us humamon?" asked Kari innocently. "No. I'm taking watch." Said humamon. He started to look for a spot to take lookout when they all heard a shout, "Horn Beam!" and a bright blue beam about the color of seadramon (A spa color blue.) hit the edge of the mountain and caused a large rock to fall aimed right at Kari.  
  
The wolfmon ran away in the distraction, while Tai, Gatomon, and humamon ran towards Kari to save her. (Humamon is closest but he can't make it in time.) thought Izzy, wishing he hadn't moved away or else he could save her. "Tai, help me!" Kari screamed as the rock was coming down on her head.  
  
  
  
If anyone is actually reading this could you please leave a comment or e- mail me at krimson_killer@hotmail.com As far as Kari being all right is up to me and don't worry she'll be fine but something else happens that you probably don't expect. 


	6. The shock of all who see it

The Chronomon Chronicles. Digivolve to Champion.  
  
By krimsonkiller  
  
Disclaimer: if you don't know this go shoot yourself. (Just a thought)  
  
A/N: enjoy.  
  
Tai: We started our journey and it was going great. Izzy started to ask Humamon about his attacks and other things, Humamon has more attacks then our whole crew, I just hope he's on our side. We took a break in a clearing but got attacked by Wolfmon, we were told he could take care of himself and we weren't lied to but he seemed to freak out when we digivolved our digimon, but I don't blame him, I was freaked out to when I first saw Agumon do it. We won that fight and kept moving, we got to our camp for the night and realized that a huge mountain made our trip hard but we can fly over it so were fine. Humamon got ready to go lookout when a Wolfmon hit the mountain and caused a huge rock to fall towards Kari. I gotta save her.  
  
"Tai. Help me!" Shouted Kari scared. I got to try and save her Thought Tai. If only I was Angewomon thought Gatomon. I just need to go a little faster. I can't let her get hurt thought humamon. All of a sudden his pocket in his jeans started glowing, the pocket that had the digivice dragoonmon gave Humamon. Humamon felt like he could go faster if he could just complete the flow of energy going through his body. Out of nowhere he shouts "DIGIVOLVE!" "What!" shouts out everybody else in surprise as the digivolving is happening.  
  
"Humamon digivolve to......Skelemon."  
  
"He digivolved to the champion level, somehow." Said Joe surprised.  
  
"Prodigious. I got some stuff on him already said Izzy.(Go to a picture of his digimon analyzer) That's Skelemon. Humamon's champion form. He's a undead,virus type digimon, he stands about 6,0 or 6,2 and is entirely bone. Looking just like a human skeleton, his bones are unbreakable. The bone sword is used for his Bone Slash attack and his bone shield spins to perform his Shield Slicer which can cut through a lot of things." Skelemon runs towards Kari and grabs her, taking a leap, he gets her and himself away in just enough time. Kari breaths a sigh of relief and says "Thanks humamon." well Tai almost faints of relief. "Your welcome Kari, but from now on call me Kenny. It's a name that means "One of mystery.", and besides I think it would be better if whatever is at the castle does not know I'm here." Tai gets up walks over to Kenny, grabs his hand and shakes it saying, "Thanks man, I owe you one, big time." Kenny just looks at Tai strangely and waits until he walks away before asking Izzy "How do you de-digivolve?" Tentomon cuts in before Izzy can answer and says "Think about being Humamon again." With that thought, Kenny de-digivolves back to his rookie form.  
  
Joe asked the question that was on every bodies mind. "How did you digivolve?" Kenny just looks at him and answers, "I don't know. This is the first time I've been able to it and I think that the weird object that Dragoonmon gave me made me." "Did that weird object look like this?" asked Mimi and she pulled out her digivice. "Yes. It looks exactly like that." Said Kenny as he pulled out his own. "I'd hate to be a bother but do you happen to have a tag and crest?" asked Sora hopefully. "What's a tag and crest?" replied Kenny and everyone takes an anime style fall. Izzy gets up and takes his laptop over to Kenny and says, "it looks like this." And a tag shows on his screen. "The crest can look differently however. It can be in the form of a weird shape or symbol, like mine." Said Izzy and makes his crest glow. Humamon jumps back in surprise when Izzy's crest started to glow and reached down for his katana, but realizing it was harmless, due to the fact that the other digidestand thought nothing of it, calmed down and looked to the sky. "We have only an hour or so of daylight left. I'll get some wood to feed the fire later; there is a little in my bag but not enough to last us the night. Someone might want to start something on the fire, but it's your call." Goodness he sounds just like Tai. thought Sora, but just like Tai, she knew that Humamon, or now Kenny, is right. They hadn't eaten all day and she, herself was very hungry.  
  
Humamon came back with about 5 pounds of wood for any future stops to see the digidestined eating the food they cooked or had raw. "Did you save anything?" asked Humamon with a laugh. "Yes. I put some food for you over there." Said Kari looking to the back right corner of the cave. Unfortunatly, the look was one of hunger. Humamon realized this and said "Thanks, Kari. But I'm not hungry. You can have it if you want." "Are you sure Kenny? Digivolving takes a lot of energy." Said Gabumon with a voice of concern. "Really. I mean it. I'm not hungry." Said Humamon with a smile as Kari ran to get "her" food. "Either way. I've got guard duty tonight, if for some reason, I need help in defending us, is their anyone particular I should wake?" "I would wake up Matt or Tai. Their digimon can digivolve to Mega." Said Joe and Izzy at the same time. Everyone laughed at Joe and Izzy at the same time, well not Humamon. He just stared at the kids like they were weird and left to start his shift.  
  
The digidestand were asleep as far as Humamon could tell. He hadn't heard anything for a few hours. Of coarse he had no way of backing that up, for he was on a tree branch, leaning on the trunk of the tree, with his legs out (but bent.).He hadn't seen any movement in the past few hours; he then remembered that thing on a chain that he was given by Dragoonmon. He took it out, off from his neck, and looked at it. More precisely, the thing in the middle of it. It was a clock, but the clock seemed melted on the bottom left side, there were no numbers on it, and the hands seemed to face each other. He looked at it and thought to himself Could this be my "crest" that Sora mentioned earlier?  
  
He was so deep in thought that he almost did not hear Biyomon flying towards him until she was almost on top of him, but he surprised her by saying, "Are you okay Biyomon?" "How'd you hear me?" asked Biyomon surprised. "I would have heard you sooner but I wasn't concentrating on listening." "Well what were you focused on?" "Nothing important. Can I help you with something?" "Yes, actually. How come when you de-digivolved you didn't go back to your in-training form like we used to?" Humamon just looked at the little bird digimon and said, "I use less energy to do things because of my Energy Blast attack. It takes my own energy to use the attack but it is powerful."Wow. Thought BiyomonHe seems to be a tough digimon. Hopefully he is a digidestined, we could use the help. Suddenly, Biyomon's head jumped up. "I just remembered that you never answered Sora's question. Do you have a crest?" "I don't know what a crest is, but Dragoonmon gave me this along with the digivice." Said Humamon and revealed the tag/crest combo. "You DO have a crest. That means you're a digidestined just like Sora." Said Biyomon as she flew over to Humamon and sat or perched actually on his raised knees. "What do you mean?" said humamon "I can't be a digidestand. I don't have a human partner, and the farthest I've gone is.the coast." Do I trust them enough to tell them where I've really been? thought Humamon. Biyomon had a look of concern in her eyes and Humamon knew she would ask him something so he said to her, "Biyomon, why did you really come out here?" looking right into Biyomon's eye's. "The cave is a little small and I was getting cramped so I came out here with you." "Well you look tired," humamon reached into his backpack which sitting next to him on a green platform and pulled out a blanket. "Where did that platform come from?" asked Biyomon noticing it for the first time. "When I focus hard enough I can turn my energy used in my energy blast to create things like platforms or whatever I need. Now lie still so I can put this blanket on you, you look cold and you could use some sleep." Humamon said to Biyomon. Biyomon turned around and fell into his chest getting comfortable, and when Humamon put the blanket on her she yawned and in a tired voice said "Thanks Kenny." And fell asleep.  
  
With Biyomon calling him by his preferred name Humamon almost felt like a member of the team but he knew he was not. I was going to go and stretch but looks like I don't have a choice thought humamon as he kept his never waving eyes on the forest below him.  
  
Inside the cave however, there was a small ruckus stirred up by Gatomon in her small section of the cave. She was having a dream; she was in Myotismon's castle. Her vision was blurry, but she could see a human shaped figure, she knew she recognized the figure, but couldn't remember where. All of a sudden her eyes focused for a split second and, suddenly woke up, in a start realizing who it was.  
  
Sorry, going to have to cut you off there, for now anyway. No nothing will happened in between Humamon and Biyomon, sickos(well maybe later but not now.) Sorry for any errors, spelling or otherwise. 


End file.
